Those Who Possess All
by BlushingNinja
Summary: (Spoilers Chapter 520) Nanao and Shunsui begin a new journey together, becoming closer as friends, colleagues, lovers and family.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes**:_ I started writing this straight after the release of Chapter 520, but haven't completed it until now. It was such a beautiful chapter which caused such a stir in the fandom and prompted me to start writing this as a chaptered fic, rather then just a one shot. I hope you enjoy :-)_

Nanao was exhausted, returning to her quarters at the Eighth Squad Barracks, she paused as she slid open the door. This would probably be her final night in this room. Tears began welling in her eyes, sliding the door shut quickly, she fell onto her futon, sobbing into her pillow. It was all happening too fast, the invasion, the Captain Commander's death, her Captain's promotion, her promotion! Her head started to ache as she removed her glasses to push her face deeper into the pillow. It was all too much to handle.  
"There there Nanao-chan, it's alright" Jolting up right with a start Nanao looked to the doorway where her Captain stood. Shoulders slumped, hair in disarray, the single remaining eye shadowed by heavy dark circles. Her poor Captain, he was suffering horribly, the of loss Yamamoto was hard enough, but the sudden burden of unwanted responsibility was weighing heavy on him.

Nanao rubbed her eyes, sitting back on her heels, she took a deep breath and looked her Captain in the eye.  
"I'm sorry Captain Kyōraku-" she paused "Captain Commander Kyōraku." A tired smile broke across his features.  
"It's going to take some getting used to isn't it?" he said, making his way inside the room and shutting the door. Nanao watched him sit, stiff as if he was in pain, she supposed he still would be after his battle. Shunsui looked around her room slowly, books were stack in tidy piles and on overflowing shelves, dried up flowers drooped over a vase by the window, he looked away sighing.  
"I'll have to get you some new flowers when we move into the First Squad headquarters." Something about the sentence made her eyes water again, looking away, she cleared her throat, trying to keep the sobs from her voice.  
"Thank you sir, but I think flowers will be the least of our concern." Shunsui leant back, removing his hat as he watched his lieutenant.  
"I suppose you're right, but it'll be something to look forward to. Something to help us settle into our new home."

He kept using the terms; us and our as they were the couple. Nanao would have scolded him for the implication, but now in her grief it felt comforting. Rubbing her eyes hard, she tried to will away the tears, but couldn't. Her everything hurt, both physically and emotional and she wasn't sure she could keep it together for much longer.  
"Was there something you needed Captain?" she muttered, not looking him in the eye.  
"Nanao" he spoke softly and it was like someone was crushing her heart "it's alright to cry you know, there's no shame in that."

She wasn't sure why she did it and even how it happened. One moment she was stiffly kneeling on her futon, the next she was in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. Her face wet with tears, she couldn't make the words to apologise, she just dug her face into the soft nook between his neck and shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Oh Nanao-chan" large, strong hands rubbed her back, gently cupping the back of her head as he embraced her.  
"I'm so sorry" she slurred, eyes stinging with salty tears "I'm sorry, I know you don't want this, I'm sorry I can't help more, I'm sorry for your loss and sorry for everything" she hiccuped. She wasn't even being quiet any more, she was practical screaming, muffled only by his kimono. Squeezing her eyes shut, Nanao continued crying for what felt like a lifetime, pausing only to breath, she finally pulled back, looking into Shunsui's face. Her breath caught as she noticed the red in his eye, as tears leaked down his handsome face. Reaching out she wiped them from his cheeks, sniffing hard she swallowed her own sorrow and pressed her hand to his chest, her trembling making them shake. Biting her lip, she rubbed her palms against his clothed chest in a continual motion, feeling the heat increase at her finger tips.  
"Are you going to be alright?" she quietly asked, watching him with concern. The redness had eased from his eyes, but his body was still taunt, tense, in pain. Nanao could feel the hard muscle bunch under her hands as she massaged his chest. Large hands covered hers, pushing them harder under his collarbone.  
"Like that Nanao-chan" he said softly "more."

Nanao blinked, unsure how to processed. Keeping her hands moving, she watched her Captain slowly closed his eye. The tense lines in his face easing as he went limp under her attentions. Laying down he tugged her along with him, forcing her to kneel above him. Hands still on his chest, she licked her lips, slowly pushing her hands under the robes at his shoulders, removing his pink kimono, and flattening it to the floor, a small smile grew on his face as he watched her. His Nanao-chan looked so cute, she looked torn between her usual strict hands off policy and her desire to make him happy, he helped make the decision for her. Leaning up Shunsui cupped her face, brushing his lips against hers. Pulling away suddenly fear dancing in her eyes, Nanao inhaled quickly, watching him sit up stiffly and covered her hands with his own, keeping her from moving further away. She looked at him unsure, he was looking to her for help, as he always did, and he needed her now, possibly more then he ever had.

Kissing him back she shivered as his tongue flicked out and ran along her lips. Darting her own out against the hot, wet flesh she felt her Captain chuckle, the sound vibrating through his chest where her hands had stilled.  
"Like this Nanao-chan" he murmured against her lips, and slid his tongue against hers, coaxing open her lips, lapping the soft places at her mouth.  
Nanao inhaled sharply, trust her captain to make something as harmless as kissing into something so carnal.  
The heavy bulk of chest beneath her hands shifted, pushing against them as he bid her to continue. Head spinning from the kiss, Nanao slowly pulled away, closing her eyes for a moment as she nudged Shunsui back to the floor. Opening her eyes she focused on his sash, belted at his waist, and not taking a second to pause she swiftly undid the knot as he arched his hips up, she slid it out from underneath him. Moving back above him, she glanced at his face, only to let her gaze linger as she realised he had his eye closed. Reaching up, she brush the single strand of hair away from his forehead, he looked so content, almost peaceful, it was a welcome change. Catching her hand as she withdrew it, he spoke without opening his eye  
"Don't do anything you're not comfortable with, I'm just pleased to be here," She kept the tears from her voice at his noble request, after years of chasing her, he finally had her and then decides to be all honourable.  
"I'm fine" she said as she peeled his uniform back, black and white fabric parting to reveal tanned skin laced with a heavy sprinkling of hair. Smiling Nanao ran a finger from his Adam's apple down to his navel watching him shiver, shrugging his shoulders back to completely remove his white captain haori and standard black shinigami uniform.

Taking a deep breath Nanao spanned her hands along his chest, rubbing them down along his ribcage, to the hard muscle of his stomach, pausing at the side of his lean hips as she went to sweep back up to his shoulders. He tensed as she touched the small slope at the beginning of the V at his waist. Gently smoothing over the skin, she watched his reaction, if he was in pain she could probably ease it with her limited healing kido knowledge.  
But laughter not pain danced on his features, and it took Nanao no time to realise she wasn't hurting him, she was trickling him. Grinning wickedly she frantically stroked her fingers over his hips, gleefully watching as he twisted and bucked under her touch. Breathless he lay back, laughing hard.  
"Nanao-chan, please, have pity!" Smiling she leant down and pressed a little kiss to the area she'd so cruel assaulted. He stilled suddenly, laughter dying on his lips.  
"Again Nanao-chan" Shunsui moaned.  
Nanao looked up, hands either side of his body as she leant down again, puckering her lips to a very define kiss, she kissed his side, sucking as she did, hard enough that when she pulled back he had a near perfect red oval on his right hip. Tracing patterns over his sun bathed skin, she noticed his pelvic line was remarkably tan, boldly teasing a finger under the belted pants, she frowned as the tan continued. Glancing at him, a frown on her face, Nanao tapped her finger just below his navel.  
"Have you been sunbathing naked again?" A grin spread across Shunsui's face, sitting up on his elbows the tall man shrugged.  
"Little compares to having the sun warm you, everywhere" he winked at her, Nanao wasn't impressed.  
"I thought I specifically asked that you not to do that please, especially after I caught you the first time." She suddenly blushed at the memory, worse had been his lay back, casual approach to his nudity.  
"But I did honour your request Nanao-chan, I always paid extra attention to your spirit pressure, I always knew where you were, if you came close I always put my clothes back on." She scoffed, sitting up she looked down at his relaxed form. How far was she planning to take this? Far enough for them both to forget their responsibility for a little while? Far enough for her to feel she was helping him, comforting him - tough love only got you so far, sometimes people needed a tender touch. Placing her face to the sensitive flesh of his stomach she breathed in his scent, allowing the simple mix of expensive sake and floral fragrance to engulf her in a sensory security blanket. Licking her lips as her mouth watered, she nuzzled his treasure trail affectionately, rewarded with a chuckle from above her, Nanao focused on loosening the sash at his waist. Successfully looping the light blue silk, Nanao held her breath as she followed that inciting trail of hair further down. The distinct budge in his pants confirmed that regardless of his current relaxed manner, he was as willing a participate as she was. Smoothing down the dark fabric which highlighted his muscular thighs she slowly touched a careful finger to the tented pants before her. A quiet moaned reached her ears as she applied a little more pressure.

"You're such a tease Nanao-chan" His lower back tensing Shunsui pushed up into Nanao's warmth, feeling her tiny, delicate hands wrap around his straining cock. The harsh fabric was so uncomfortable, all thoughts and concerns fled as he focused on the single overwhelming desire to feel skin on skin with his lieutenant. Hands which had previously been held at his side, covered Nanao's, squeezing hard around the fist she'd made, the tight throb intensifying near painfully. Untangling her hand, Shunsui held it for a moment, rubbing circles upon her soft palm, causing a change of pace in her breathing. Smiling lazily he continued to keep her distracted with his hand play as he pulled at the front of his pants to release his cock. Nanao gasped and for a moment he had the urged to cover himself for fear of frightening her off from any future experiences like this. But it wasn't fear in her eyes that he recognised but pure unadulterated desire.

The new Captain Commander watched as Nanao dipped her face level with his member, she breathed in his scent musky and with a distinct hint of rose. Of course it did, she always prepared his baths with rose water and petals. She licked her lips and paused in her descent to give a fleeting glance at Shunsui who stared back, smile tight with anticipation.  
"Take your time Nanao-chan, I'm not going anywhere." A warm blush flooded her cheeks as Nanao suddenly thought over her situation. Kneeling over his knees she braced her upper body over his groin. Bringing her lips closer she nervously licked the tip of his cock, feeling him twitch. Proud she'd provoked some kind of reaction Nanao trailed her tongue down from the tip to the base, feeling the soft bush of pubic hair tickle her chin as she moved along with a long lick which ended with her lips slowly wrapping around the swollen head. A moan reached her ears as she shifted downwards, mouthing as much of him as she could. Pausing as she realised he was much larger then any man she'd ever previously been with, although that number was very limited. She was barely half way down the shaft as it hit the back of her throat. Her eyes snapped open, as she assessed the situation, bobbing up and down as far as she could.  
Making a noise of frustration, a frown pitching her forehead as she increased her pace and suction, feeling her jaw begin to ache. As she pulled back a thin line of saliva bridging between her lips and the throbbing trudged flesh, Shunsui stopped her, with a hand to her chin.  
"Relax, I want you to enjoy this as much as I will" She shook her head away from his body, the red in her cheeks rising in anger.  
"I'm sorry I'm not well practised, I will endeavour to try harder in the future." Shunsui looked down at her with tired eyes, his poor Nanao-chan was getting upset with her lack of experience, something he was personally very thankful for. Greedy of him as it was, he wanted the raven haired beauty all to himself, and only himself, not tainted by any others. She was loyal to her Captain and it showed, with her constantly willingness, support and frustration with him. As she dropped her head to take him again, he sat up, cupping her face in his hands, pulling her closer for her to sit in his lap. She attempted to protest only to be silenced by a set of hungry lips, diving past her own swollen lips to tease and taste her mouth. Large hands ran down her body, pausing to palm the supple flesh of her breasts. Moaning, Nanao pulled away, her version faded without her glasses.  
"Captain, I'm sorry I couldn't" she paused "indulge you properly" Shunsui chuckled, touching a finger tip to the end of her nose.  
"Oh my beautiful Nanao-chan, it's not like you to give up so easily on a challenge." Her hands gripping his shoulders balled into fists.  
"I did not give up, you stopped me!" Pulling her close, Shunsui pressed her head to his exposed chest, relishing the feeling of skin on skin.  
"I only stopped you to help Nanao-chan" He ran a hand through her hair, feeling her lean into his touch.  
"Help how?" she sounded almost timid, her breath warming his skin, her hand running along his broad chest. Brushing a kiss to her forehead, the tall captain deliberately rubbed the stubble of his chin, along the hair line of her forehead, pleased that she shivered at the contact.  
"Help you to learn Nanao-chan, do you want to learn how to... Indulge me better?" Her head jerked up, nearly missing his chin, a light burning in her dark blue eyes.  
"If you're willing to teach me, I am very willing to learn." Grinning at her usual efficiency, Shunsui stroked a hand along her slender neck, feeling her tremble under his touch.  
"Alright Nanao-chan, I'll teach you" She moved to sit away from his lap, only to be drawn back into his embrace. Her back to his naked chest, as strong hands caressed the front of her body. Lips pressed to her neck, with a cheeky nip of teeth causing an almost squeak to pass her lips.  
"First" a deep tone resonated from somewhere near her right ear. "I need you to relax" She immediately stiffened, but took a deep breath, loosening her muscles, so her body went limp as a rag doll against him.  
"Perfect Nanao-chan, now I need you to breath" Closing her eyes, Nanao took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as heavy hands massaged her breasts as they rose and fell then continued to moved up along her neck, slowly stroking her face, brushing his fingers against her lips as she opened her mouth slightly to breath.  
"Lick them" he whispered quietly, feeling the hot heat of her tongue lap out at the fingers posed to her lips. "Keep going" he said, shifting slightly to allow his other arm to loop around her middle.

Nanao knew indistinctly what he wanted her to do, and following his order to lick, she progressed further and popped the now wet digit in her mouth. Grinning at her confidence Shunsui allowed her to suck and lap at his fingers, losing himself in a moment of sensor bliss.  
"Stick out your tongue" Nanao paused, heart beating hard in her chest.  
"Pardon me" she said, removing his hand from her face, she was panting as if she'd run a marathon and she wasn't quite sure why.  
"Stick your tongue out," he repeated "like you're going to lick something" he emphasised his point with a lick to her neck, "Like that."  
Gulping Nanao opened her mouth wider, sticking her tongue out as if expecting a delicious treat or to catch snow flakes. Sliding his fingers along the soft palate of flesh, Shunsui gently pushed two fingers past her lips.  
"That's it, keep them nice and wet" licking down her neck he felt her mirror the motion on his fingers, her mouth tight and wet, absolutely perfect. Taking a deep breath, Shunsui attempted to settle his inflamed arousal as Nanao took his fingers deeper, rubbing them against the back of her throat.  
"Breath through your nose" Curving his fingers slightly as she took his fingers straight up to the knuckle, he chuckled at her desperate attempt not to gag.  
"Relax Nanao-chan, just hold them. Don't move, let them sit there"  
Nanao breathed deep through her nose, trying to relax her throat as her captain's two fingers settled at the back of her mouth, close enough that he could have tickled her tonsils.  
Shunsui couldn't remember the last time he'd been so turned on just from a woman sucking his fingers, but he wasn't surprised, it was his Nanao after all. As she overcame her urge to choke, her Captain gently slid his fingers from her oral sheath, his other hand turning her face to plant a series of loving small kisses all over her face and neck. She appeared in a daze, her dark eyes starry and unfocused, it was intoxicating. Kissing her gently to wake her from her trance, Shunsui watched her shiver to life and lean into his kiss, her body twisting almost painfully to reach his face.

"I want to try again" she said breathlessly as they pulled apart, raising an eyebrow over his remaining eye Shunsui smiled, turning fully Nanao watched his smile and felt herself blush. Moving down his body again, she grasped his cock tightly, watching him inhale sharply from the sudden contact. Licking up and down the shaft, the wet velvet of her tongue sliding easily along his grand length, she moved from the base to the tip, slicking up his hardened flesh as she did. Lips catching the swollen head as she pushed herself down over his cock, pausing as it hit the back of her throat. Stopping, she felt him tense, waiting for her reaction. Breathing hard, Nanao paused, enjoying the sensation of him being so close. She pushed forward again, deeper, no gagging sensation occurred, triumphant in her newly discovered ability, Nanao slowly pulled back, then plunged down, feeling her Captain shudder as she did.  
"Nanao-chan" he moaned, his hands trailing down her face, resting just under her chin, finger tips ghosting the soft flesh of her collarbone. "Oh more Nanao-chan, that's so good." She'd never heard him moan like that, he certainly made a lot of sensual noise at her before, but there was no acting or coyness in his tone, it was simply pleasure.  
Increasing her pace and tightening her gasp, she couldn't help the cough that rose from her chest as Shunsui rocked his hips to meet her in a thrust. Struggling for breath, she placed hands on his thighs to still him for a moment as she caught her breath. He stopped immediately, the muscles of his upper thighs taunt in anticipation, waiting for her signal to move, she wasn't even sure if he was breathing. Comfortable once again, she began again, hearing Shunsui exhale harshly above her as she sped up the pace, hands smoothing along his thighs and stomach, feeling the muscle contract under her fingers tips.  
"Nanao-chan" the hands at her neck sunk into her loose hair as Shunsui's moved his hips in shallow thrusts past her lips. Humming in pleasure Nanao leant her head back further into his palms, feeling a sudden jolt pulse through her lover. Pushing into Nanao as deep as he dared Shunsui went limp, spilling his seed deep beyond her lips. Struggling over words and moans, eye closed, he felt Nanao release his cock with a soft pop and move away. Fearing for a moment that she'd leave him completely, he reached out and made contact with her soft body, as she moved up the futon to met him.  
"I'm sorry Nanao-chan" Shunsui said, cheeks pink as his lieutenant pressed a small kiss his face.  
"For what?" she asked, curling herself comfortably around him. Smiling he leant back against the pillow, arm tucked around her waist bring her closer.  
"I should have pulled out before-"  
"Don't be vulgar" she scolded him promptly, then added in a smaller voice "was it good?" Leaning up on his elbows to watch her properly Shunsui smiled at his scandalised red faced lieutenant.  
"It was amazing, perfect! But I expect nothing less from my beautiful Nanao-chan" showering her face with soft kisses, he pressed his nose against hers "So willing to learn as well." Giving him a soft smack against the chest, Nanao shook her head as he collapsed beside to her. Snuggling closer, Nanao rolled into his warmth, staring at his face for a moment, now still in almost sleep, dark hair draped loosely across his face, the small wrinkles at the corner of his eyes eased, eye closed, he finally looked peaceful. Leaning up slowly, with as little movement as possible, Nanao unhooked his eye patch and set it beside her glasses.  
"Thank you Nanao-chan, I'm still getting used to it" she lay back down sighing.  
"You would forget to take it off and then complain about it all tomorrow and tomorrow we have more important things to focus on."  
"Hmm" Shunsui agreed, "like getting some new flowers for your new quarters" Rolling her eyes, Nanao pushed her face into the pillow.  
"Yes, like new flowers," pulling the covers up and around her shoulders, making sure it covered her Captain's chest, Nanao yawned "Good night Captain Commander." She felt his smile as he leant in closer and kissed her one last time.  
"Good night my sweet Nanao-chan"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **_I was going to make Nanao's title "Assistant to the Captain Commander" but Consort is just such a lovely word and quite fitting for Nanao's new job description. _  
_Consort doesn't always mean spouse, more often then not it referrers to a companion or adviser to a person in a seat of power._

Nanao woke with sore eyes, rubbing the heel of her palm against the offending organs she stretched in her futon, noting her stiff neck and muscle cramps caused by an uncomfortable night's sleep. The discomfort was primarily due to the single person futon, which had somehow accommodated two people, one of whom topped six feet. Sitting up Nanao stared down at the person in question, Shunsui had managed to fold himself onto the mattress of the futon, while still curled around Nanao in sleep, bare chest visible while his lower half was cover, but only just by Nanao's embroidered quilt. If Grandmother could see it now she thought with a sigh. Searching around for her glasses, she frowned at the state of her uniform, how had it been that he'd managed to get completely naked, while she remained fully clothed.  
"Good morning Nanao-chan" Shunsui rumbled, as he sat up to join her, "did you sleep well?" Standing Nanao rolled her neck from side to side, attempting to ease away the discomfort.  
"Not particularly, this bed isn't designed for two" Yawning, Shunsui reached for his eye patch, but reconsider as he felt the state of his hair, there was no use in putting it on twice.  
"Well we'll fix that as soon as we arrive at the First Squad, I'll get us a bed big enough for two, maybe three." Nanao froze, turning her head slowly to meet his eye.  
"I don't think there's any need for that Captain Commander." Shunsui smiled disarmingly at her;  
"My apologies Nanao-chan, a bed for two will be fine for both of us."  
"That won't be happening sir" she said, her eyes focused on the wall behind him, refusing to look at him. "The way I acted last night was completely unprofessional."  
"The way we, we, both acted last night" Shunsui interrupted. Nanao's frown tightened;  
"My actions, mine, my own, I would expect nothing less from you" she hadn't meant for her words to have such a sting, but Shunsui looked as though he'd taken a physical blow.  
"I don't understand what you're saying Nanao-chan"  
"I will not accept your offer to transfer to First Squad, I shall remain here as Eighth Squad Lieutenant." Her voice was strong, but her confidence was fake, every word felt like glass catching in her throat.  
"But Nanao-chan, I need you, we discussed this" moving across the room, Shunsui knelt before her. "Please don't leave me Nanao."

Removing her glasses to polish them on the sleeve of her uniform bought Nanao some time to sort through her racing thoughts. He was right, she couldn't leave him, especially after last night. It was as though the final wall between them had been broken down and it was just them, together.  
"You and I" she began "have taken our... Relationship too far. We can no longer be considered work colleagues or even friends. In no circumstances should this kind of relationship be allowed in a work place as important as this" She paused taking a breath. "If we continue along this path; with I as your Lieutenant and you as my Captain, but also as lovers; people will not only talk, but my rank will be questioned, the efficiency of our squad could be sacrificed and general chaos will reign. Soul Society can not handle that right now, this can not happen." Placing her glasses on her nose as she finished, Nanao was hopeful it covered the tears that had leaked from her eyes during her explanation.  
Shunsui sat back on his heels, listening intently, his single grey eye intensely focused on the slender female before him.  
"You're scared Nanao-chan" She scoffed, moving to stand up, only to be stopped as Shunsui took her hand.  
"Of course I'm scared" she said softly, struggling to keep her breathing regulated "I'm scared our home will fall. I'm scared my friends might die. I'm scared... I won't be able to manage without you, and if you're gone, what would I do?" Her pain was blatantly obvious, it tore his heart out. She was scared of losing him, becoming more attached to him then she already was, would simply set her up for a harder fall if he was to perish in this war.  
"Are you afraid dying?" he asked quietly, watching her fiddle with the helm of her robe. Dark blue eyes met his for a moment and in them he saw absolute truth.  
"No, I am not afraid of death"  
Overwhelmed and heart warmed Shunsui pulled Nanao close, holding her delicate frame to his own, kissing her hair, he rubbed a hand down her back as he made his decision.  
"Nanao Ise, you're fired" Jerking back Nanao pulled a face.  
"I beg your pardon?" The corners of his mouth tilting up slightly Shunsui nodded.  
"You heard me, you're fired" Nanao heaved a heavy sigh.  
"You can't fire me Kyōraku sir, I already quit"  
"From the First Squad position yes, but I'm talking about the Eighth Squad lieutenant's position, you're fired" Frowning Nanao half heartedly struck out at him.  
"You can't be serious, you can't do that!" Grinning Shunsui leant forward, risking her wrath as he stole a kiss from her unsuspecting lips.  
"Actually I can, I'm the Captain Commander."

Ukitake's estate looked beautiful as ever Shunsui thought as he stepped through the gate, after coming out of a shunpo step. Walking down the decked path, the tall man waited at the door before knocking, listening for confirmation to enter. Greeted by Kiyone, Shunsui followed her inside to see his friend Jūshirō in bed propped up by several large pillows, Sentarō was beside him, sorting through files and papers on a portable desk which was promptly packed away as the two Third seats left.  
The silence was thick in the air, as Shunsui took a seat across from his friend. Dark circles encased Jūshirō's eyes, his pale flesh unfathomably white, almost corpse like. If Yama-jii death was having a bad effect on Shunsui, it was even worse for Jūshirō.  
"They seem to be handling Lieutenant Kuchiki's absence well" Shunsui began, watching the pale man carefully.  
"They've had many years practice running the Squad without a lieutenant" Jūshirō responded, voice hoarse. The awkward atmosphere hadn't abated, the elephant in the room need to be promptly addressed.  
"Are you mad?" Shunsui asked, watching his friend closely, after countless centuries, he knew how to read his oldest and dearest friend which is why he knew what was coming.  
"Yes, yes I am mad! I am furious! I'm rageful! Our city is in ruin, my lieutenant nearly died, we're down three Captain and then... And then there's you!" Brown eyes blazed in anger as Jūshirō sat up right, no longer needing the support as rage fuelled his system.  
"They choose you! Out of everyone, despite everything we've done together, it was you, it's always you." Hot tears of shame and pain poured down the frail man's face. "Why you? Why not both of us!?" Air contracted in his lungs as breathing became painful and the coughing commenced, but not before he managed to choke out; "Why couldn't Sensei just stay."

Pouring a cup of tea for the suffering man Shunsui felt his pain. It wasn't his promotion that Jūshirō was angry about, it was Yamamoto death that had the Thirteen Squad Captain in tears and a coughing fit. Waiting patiently for the wheezing coughs to subside Shunsui spoke.  
"I didn't want this, I never wanted this, you know that" Jūshirō sniffed, head lolling forward into his hands, long stands of white hair falling around his face as he breathed deep.  
"I know" he said finally "I don't want it either, not really. I don't envy your position Kyōraku" He pushed his hair back, rubbing his face as he did. "I'm sorry Shun, I shouldn't have yelled, I just -" he paused as a heavy hand descend on his shoulder. His friend's bearded face was smiling as he spoke.  
"I know, we all just need to vent. It's what I'm here for."  
"And I for you" Jūshirō's hand found Shunsui opposite shoulder, a pose reminisce of their days at the academy making pacts of friendship and adventure.  
"Whatever you need, whenever you need it, you are not alone brother." Smiling Shunsui gripped the slender shoulder in his hand tighter.  
"Thank you Ju."

Boxes filled with books were impossibly heavy to shift. Pushing them around the room with her knees was the best Nanao could do while waiting for help to arrive. Setting up another box, ready to be filled with books and clothes, a sharp rapping knock caused Nanao to pause.  
"Come in" she answered as the slide was pulled back, relief washing over the glasses clad lieutenant.  
"Rangiku, please come in" The blonde Tenth Squad lieutenant strode boldly into the room, taking in the organised mess of packed boxes and dust.  
"I didn't realise you had so much stuff Nanao," Standing beside a pile of unpacked clothes, Rangiku pointed at them; "Would you like these folded?"

Nanao smiled, after the shock of the last twenty four hours it was good to have some sense of normality restored in her life.  
"Yes thank you, just put them in the box when you're done" Nodding the taller woman began her task in comfortable silence with her friend for a moment, but only a moment.  
"Are you excited?" She gushed watching Nanao pause, book in hand posed over the box she was packing.  
"Yes" Carefully sorting the soft silk fabrics from the harder cotton Rangiku pressed her harder.  
"Is that it? Yes, just yes? You're First Squad Lieutenant! First Nanao! The top of the top! Ruler of all us lowly lieutenants."  
"No, I'm not" Nanao said softly, dulling her friend's enthusiasm immediately. The spine of the book almost spilt as her hold tightened. "I was fired, I am no longer lieutenant for either the First or Eighth Squad." Rangiku dropped the sweater she'd been folding and moved to her friend's side. Arm loosely draped around her shoulders.  
"What are you saying Nanao, Kyōraku would never fire you."  
"He did" Nanao said, voice cracking in anger "he fired me and then..." she threw the book down hard in the box "he made me his assistant!"  
Rangiku opened her mouth, then closed it in confusion.  
"Wait, what?" Nanao sighed, pulling away to pace the room.  
"Consort to the Captain Commander" she said finally, pausing at the window, "it's my new title." Rangiku grinned, laughing at her friend's distraught look.  
"Consort? You know that's practicality wife, just without a wedding." Throwing her hands up in frustration Nanao cursed.  
"I am his assistant, maybe companion, nothing more." Leaning into her line of sight Rangiku smiled slyly.  
"Companion? More then a friend? But not just a lieutenant?" Groaning inwardly Nanao pinched the bridge of her nose, of all the things she had to let slip...  
"Professional companion, we've always been friends even since I first entered the Eighth Squad and since he fired me as a lieutenant..." Even as the words left her mouth Nanao regretted them, no way was Rangiku going to believe her, nothing in that explanation sounded remotely rational.  
"Captain Commander Consort Ise, that's going to be the devil to put on a name badge." Nanao glanced at the blonde with the thoughtful look on her beautiful features. "But it'll certainly look good on a job application form." Nanao's eyes widened as she stared at her friend open mouthed, shaking her head slowly as a giggle bubbled up from her anger and stress. Laughing with her friend Rangiku held a hand to her aching stomach as she laughed harder.  
"Does this mean I get to organise an engagement party?"


	3. Chapter 3

"That box can go there, and that one, here" Nanao pointed to the corner as members of the First Squad made their way around the room. While much of the First Squad was going to need vast amounts of rebuilding, there were a few rooms in good enough condition to live in. Sighing, Nanao checked her files and notes, deciding on the next major tasks to tackle. After the temporary expansion of the Fourth Squad, cleaning and checking the streets for suitable means of transportation, for the volunteers from Rukongai to help the post invasion clean up effort was high on the agenda. On leaving her new quarters Nanao doubled back on the discovery of the absence of some important documents. Hurrying back, she physically bumped into Kyōraku as he slide through a side door.  
"My apologies Captain" Nanao muttered, taking a step back to look at him properly Nanao frowned. He looked tired and it was barley past lunch time, he was not used to this much work or stress.  
"It's alright Nanao-chan, I wasn't looking where I was going" He smiled at her, but it never reached his eye. Shaking her head, Nanao tisked.  
"How are you even functioning? I don't think I've ever seen you awake for this long, not without orders." He grinned at her, a real smile this time and then reached for the file she was holding.  
"I have been known to knuckle down and work hard from time to time, with the right motivation. Are those the volunteer transportation transcripts?" Nodding Nanao refused to pass them to him.  
"I can handle them, I think you need a rest Captain." A look of surprise broke over Shunsui's face as he mulled over her words.  
"You want me to nap? After all these years of violent wake ups and 'no sleeping on the job' lectures; you actually want me to sleep?" Straightening her glasses Nanao held back a smile, trying to approach the subject as serious as possible.  
"I need you stable, not stressed. Capable of rational thought and decision making. You can't do that if you're sleep deprived." For a moment, he looked unsure, biting his lip for a fraction of a second, the Captain Commander shook his head finally.  
"I can't just leave my post, not right now, I-" Nanao reached up and placed a finger to his lips.  
"You have a lieutenant and an assistant to hold your post for a few hours, that's why you fought to have us both." His heavy chest shifting as he sighed Shunsui looked down at his consort, regardless of their shift in rank Nanao still had everything under control and still bossed him around relentlessly and with no fear, he found comfort in it.  
"While I am very thankful Nanao-chan, I fear I don't actually have a bed to rest in. At least not here at the First barracks anyway." Nanao thought for a moment;  
"Just go back to Eighth, your things are still there, I had them packed this morning, but not moved. It won't be until the Captain Commander's quarters have been repaired." The air deflated from Shunsui's lungs as the man physically slumped his shoulders forward.  
"Yama-jii's quarters were destroyed?" Nanao looked away, down the hall as people clattered around the walkways.  
"Yes, but they should be rebuilt by the end of the week."  
"I'm not going back to the Eighth, I need to be on hand here at all times. I don't need the rest, thank you for your concern Nanao-chan." As Shunsui turned to leave, Nanao stopped him.  
"My room is mostly unpack, if you're willing to ignore the mess, my futon is free." Turning back to watch her Shunsui smiled slightly.  
"That's twice you've invited me to your bed Nanao-chan" he leant down, closing the space between them, "did I die in battle and go to heaven?" Their lips connected for a spilt second, quick enough that Nanao was comfortable no one had seen, but long enough for her to feel the tickle of his stubble on her cheeks.  
"I'd like to take you up on that offer Nanao-chan, thank you."

The afternoon was almost over when Nanao returned to her new quarters at the First. Her head ached with lack of sleep and the heat from being outdoors for the last several hours had burnt her face, but worse by far were her feet. Since most the buildings were in ruin, with no roofs to shunpo along, everyone in the Seireitei was forced to walk, made even more difficult with the amount of rumble in the area.  
Loosening her uniform collar, Nanao took a deep breath, letting her hair out from its clip. Searching for somewhere to set down the clip, Nanao jumped in fright as her bed moved. After the day she'd had, she'd completely forgot she'd leant out her bed to Shunsui.  
"Welcome back Nanao-chan" Sitting up her Captain, rubbed his face, and yawned. He'd removed his kimono and uniform before falling asleep, but had somehow become wrapped up in her quilt.  
"Did you sleep well sir?" she asked, shaking her sweaty hair loose, and cringing at the feeling. Watching him stand out of the corner of her eye, Nanao felt the air heavy in the room and moved to the window, throwing open the latch she stood back to admire the broken view as strong arms embraced her from behind.  
"I slept for about an hour, woke up, did some paperwork with Lieutenant Okikiba, then went back to bed during a lull" Twisting out of his grasp Nanao shook her head and gestured to the window.  
"Someone could see us" Leaning out of the window Shunsui took a deep breath before yelling:  
"I LOVE NANAO ISE!" Slapping her hand to her forehead, Nanao kicked off her sandals and socks.  
"No one is going to listen to you, you scream that enough when you're drunk, or bored, or any other time in between." Collapsing on her futon, Nanao lay back, closing her eyes for a moment. Feeling the bed shift around her, she opened an eye lazily, watching the tall man lay down beside her.  
"You're right Nanao-chan, no one is listening because no one cares. Just like they wouldn't care if you and I were to make our relationship public." He trailed a hand down her face, brushing wayward stands of hair away from her flushed cheeks.  
"And what is our relationship?" Nanao asked, dark blue eyes focused on his. Rolling onto his back the bearded captain spoke without hesitation.  
"You are my consort Nanao-chan, it was the position we decided on that best suited our new relationship" Nanao sat up shaking her head.  
"No, I wanted the title 'assistant'"  
"Assistant is far to strict in protocols, consort implies we can continue an intimate relationship without the risk of putting your integrity and work ethic in jeopardy" Nanao huffed.  
"I doubt anyone would ever question my work ethic" but he was right. Consort left her to do her job, without question, while enabling her the freedom to continue this new relationship with Shunsui, if she so desired. "Consort" she said the word out loud, letting it roll over her tongue "Rangiku says it's like wife without a wedding." Leaning over his ex lieutenant, Shunsui grinned.  
"That she would," he paused, kissing her nose "would you like a wedding Nanao-chan?" Snorting Nanao heaved a sigh;  
"No, please no" noting the sudden change in his face, Nanao retook her statement "not right now, and especially not if that's your way of purposing." Gathering her up in a gentle hug, Shunsui leant his head atop Nanao's, snuggling into her hair.  
"I'll remember that Nanao-chan, and when the time is right, I'll ask properly." Leaning into the comfortable human chair around her, Nanao rolled her ankles, feeling the strain on her tortured feet beginning to ease. "Are you alright Nanao-chan?" Rubbing her temples Nanao nodded slowly.  
"I'm fine, just all day on my feet with too much sun." Touching a finger to her ruby tinted cheeks, Shunsui felt the heat radiating through the soft skin.  
"You'll have to medicate that, or it'll peel" Struggling to sit up Nanao crawled across the floor, sorting through some of the smaller boxes.  
"The last time the Shinigami Women Society took a trip to the Living World, we went to the beach" Rubbing his chin thoughtfully Shunsui pushed the pillows from the futon against the wall to lean back on them.  
"Yes, I remember seeing some photos" A book flew across the room and smacked him in the face, "Ooo, that was so harsh my dear! There was only one picture of my Nanao-chan. And she looked so beautiful and carefree with the ocean breeze catching her hair and pretty red bikini hugging every little curve..."  
"I have more books" Nanao warned, fishing into a box, she shuffled around and retrieved a tube of bright blue jelly. "After we came back to Soul Society more then half the group was seriously sunburnt, myself included, Captain Unohana mixed this up in bulk for everyone." Shunsui joined her across the room and began digging through her boxes as Nanao applied the cool, sticky gel to her burning cheeks, shivering at the feeling of instant relief.  
"What are you doing?" Nanao asked him sharply, as Shunsui read over the label on one of her bottles of lotions.  
"Reading" Snatching the bottle away, Nanao shut the box and glared at him.  
"Do you mind? Please do not snoop through my things." Moving back to the bed, Shunsui placed his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose.  
"I will not do so without your permission Nanao-chan," as she moved back to sit next to him, he added "and you have my full permission to snoop through all my things." Shaking her head, Nanao rubbed the heel of her foot, the tender flesh was almost to the point of blistering and sore to touch.  
"I know that, who do you think packed all your things this morning?" Placing his hand over hers Shunsui pushed a kiss to her lips.  
"Thank you very much for that" Looking away, glad her sunburn hid the blush that flared in her cheeks, Nanao shrugged.  
"Simply doing my duty sir." Kissing her harder, Shunsui leant across the bed towards her, chuckling as she lost her balance and fell back against the mattress, scowling Nanao went to sit up only to be pinned down by clever lips and wandering hands. Her lips felt far to sensitive, swollen from the blistering sun, the pressure and gentle suction Shunsui was giving them was enough to make her moan, simply from the contact.  
"Do your feet hurt Nanao-chan?" Caught off guard by the question, Nanao's breath hitched as she thought over the question, did her feet hurt?  
"Um, yes, there was too much rubble to shunpo so everyone was walking." A warm heat indulged her left foot, as Shunsui's hand gripped around her arch. Clenching her toes in pleasure at the heat and carefully friction applied to her aching muscles.  
"I could help with that," Nanao shifted up on her elbows, watching as Shunsui sat back, her feet in his lap. They looked tiny in his hands, a small giggle past her lips, as he looked up and smiled at her. "If you'd like that Nanao-chan," Licking her lips, Nanao gave in to the sneaking fingers that stroked up her ankle, melting all coherent thought.  
"Yes" she said, surprised by the pure sensual undertone lacing her voice.  
"When my Nanao-chan requests so beautifully how could I deny her" A sudden slickness soaking her feet made Nanao snap open her eyes, a worried expression on her face, only to rolled her eyes as she pieced together what he'd done. Shunsui had taken one of her lotions from the box before she'd told him off and was now using it to massage her feet. She couldn't quite pick which one it was exactly, something smooth with a hint of roses. Of course it would, she thought twisting slightly as her toes were tickled, a small laugh caught in her throat as Nanao grinned.  
"Ticklish Nanao-chan?" Shunsui whispered, kissing the flat of foot as she continued to giggle.  
"Only when you do that" she said, Shunsui grinned wider, rubbing his chin against the sensitive flesh of her shin.  
"I call it 'the ticker'" he said. Laughing at the ludicrous nature of his jibe, Nanao tried to raise her knees against Shunsui's attentions, attempting to disguise her lust, she failed as he ran a hand up and down her calf turning Nanao's body to jelly. Squirming against the mattress she had near reached the point of panting by the time he reached her thighs. A whiskery kiss touched her knees lightly, but not enough for Nanao enjoy the soft, tender pressure it created. As the tie of her uniform was tugged undone, she looked down, catching Shunsui's eye as he skilfully untied the knot. His eye was dark with something she couldn't quite pinpoint, his smile was wicked as sin as he parted her robe and smoothed his hands down the sides of her hips. Arching into his touch Nanao bit her lip for fear of saying something she'd regret. Moving up her body, Shunsui lowered his head to lick a soft trail up her stomach to pause at the binding of her breasts.  
"May I?" he asked so casually they could have been at the office, working through reports and transcripts, it caught Nanao out, which is probably why she answered.  
"Yes"  
Grinning the Captain Commander began peeling back the layers of her bindings, Nanao shivered as her flesh began to goose bump as it was exposed to the still, open air. Finishing his unwrapping Shunsui lay his cheek flat against her chest.  
"Your heart is beating so fast Nanao-chan," he looked up at her, blowing a hot breath across the sensitive exposed skin of her breasts "are you excited?"

She was very excited, it was no wonder her heart was beating a million miles a second.  
"Do I have something to be excited about?" Nanao asked as Shunsui traced an ever decreasing circle around her nipple.  
"You could have Nanao-chan, you've worked so hard all day. Relax, let me reward you for your good work."  
"I don't need a reward" Nanao rebutted "I work for the good of Soul Society, and to restore our home and peace." With a flick of his tongue, Shunsui silenced her swiftly.  
"And I am so thankful for that" he sat up, kissing her hungrily, sending them both into a fierce battle of lips, tongue and teeth. Leaning up Nanao gripped his face hard as she kissed him, moaning out loud as he sucked her bottom lip, nipping softly at the tender flesh. Pulling back Shunsui licked his lips, keeping eye contact with the slender woman, as he skimmed his hands down the gentle pans of Nanao's body. Stopping at her hips, the new First Squad Captain bowed his head against her stomach, inhaling the soft, sweet scent of roses, sweat and a smell he'd always labelled as his Nanao-chan, Shunsui kissed the expanse of skin just below her navel chastely.  
She went stiff as Shunsui breathed over the wet patch he'd licked along her skin, the touch was so foreign, she'd never experienced any thing like this before. The smooth fabric of her plain cotton underwear were slid down her legs and past her now massaged feet, as Shunsui kissed the top of her womanhood. Crying out Nanao drew her knees up against Shunsui's chest, pushing him away sightly, his lips making a quiet pop as they left her flesh.  
"Are you uncomfortable Nanao-chan? I can stop if you-"  
"No!" her voice held a soft cry of frustration, flatting her knees to the mattress Nanao gripped his face, gently pulling him down towards her wet, wanting flesh. Grinning Shunsui lowered his face, pleased at the way Nanao spread her legs without his instruction.  
As his tongue touched the swollen pearl of nerves, his soft, velvet tongue lavished the area with the most delicious sensation she'd ever experienced, Nanao cried out, her fingers digging into Shunsui's loose hair. The silky texture made for a perfect hand hold, as she arched against him. Knees trembling, Nanao felt large hands capture the back of her thighs, fingers digging almost painfully into the smooth skin, as Shunsui angled her hips to level with his mouth. Licking deep along her soaking wet, raw slit Nanao could barely breath. The heaving breaths seemed to catch in her lungs as Shunsui plunged his tongue deeper inside her. Kissing her inner lips, he grinned at Nanao's eagerness, it matched her passion from the previous night. Who knew his beautiful, stern ex lieutenant could be such a loving, passionate consort. Shunsui knew, he'd always known he's beloved Nanao-chan; regardless of her frosty exterior was as loving and human as she was professional and detached. She was perfect for him, a cold flame against his flamboyant, carefree nature.

He hadn't been lying the previous night when he'd confessed his love and need for her. And that she so willingly accepted it was proof enough that Nanao knew it to. It was a balance, scales set to a single perfect line, just for them.  
"You like this Nanao-chan?" he asked coyly, running a finger through her slick folds.  
The scorching heat in her cheeks was making Nanao's head spin, she must have misheard him. How could he not tell how aroused and pleasured she was in this moment. He must have known, her approval was literally coating his fingers. Crying out at a sudden blunt intrusion, Nanao's inner walls clenched down around the offered length as Shunsui softly stroking fingers, teased along the tight, slick flesh within her. Grinding down on his fingers Nanao twisted up and down, tearing at Shunsui's hair as he began caressing her clit again, licking and sucking upon her hot, swollen bud. Even with the sound of blood rushing through her ears, Nanao heard a low moan reverberating from the man beneath her as she subconsciously began rubbing against the friction he offered. She was so close to coming! Again and again he'd build her up, only to pull his face away and simply tease her with penetration only. By the end of his erotic torture Nanao was crying out shamelessly, cascades of demands flowed from her mouth in a never ending slur. Ridiculous requests like:  
"More," "harder" and "with your tongue." Writhing helplessly as an orgasm burst through her body, Nanao was riveted to the mattress, panting hard, she could barely follow Shunsui movement as he lay down beside her, rolled her slightly to tuck himself in under her as she continued to tremble. Brushing loose hair from her face Shunsui pressed a small kiss to Nanao's lips, before resting his head on the pillow next to her.

She looked adorable, cheeks cooling to a dull burnt, pink, while her stunning blue eyes remained tightly closed. Puffing out short breaths, Nanao felt herself slowly coming down from her orgasm induced high, limply feeling around until her Captain's hand found hers in the semi darkness. Well and truly exhausted and sated Nanao sighed contently, her mind falling into the welcomed fuzz of sleep.  
The hand grasping her tightened briefly as Shunsui noted his consort's breath regulate in sleep. Snuggling into her dark silky hair Shunsui indulged himself with light touches to her hips and face, she was so beautiful in sleep, relaxed and pure. Hugging her closer Shunsui frowned against her hair, she was still so young, was it right of him to rope her into such a situation? Eight Division was one thing, but now she'd be managing the entire Gotei Thirteen. Squeezing his eye shut in frustration Shunsui carefully slipped away from the warmth of the body against him.  
Nanao mewed slightly as she felt him shift away, but remained asleep. The quiet, vulnerable noise the sleeping beauty made cut Shunsui to his core as he stood and stalked out of the room. Leaving the barracks, he made his way to the First Squad offices, coming to pause along the long decked balcony. Shunsui stared out at the vast expanse of Soul Society; lights twinkled across the landscape, with the distinct walls surrounding the Seireitei flaring out a stark white against the darkness. Heaving a sigh, Shunsui took a hellbutterfly and attached an order, watching it quickly fly over the roof tops towards Forth Squad Headquarters. Moving back into the office Shunsui leant against the desk, tidying his hair and eye patch, while awaiting Captain Unohana's arrival.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: **I have always wanted to use the phase "swept off her feet" and now I have. Literary Writing Achievement Unlocked!

Nanao woke, warm, refreshed, and comfortable but alone. She hadn't unpacked her alarm clock yet and had no idea what the time was. The disorientation from waking up in new quarters ensured her mind wasn't following her actions as quick as it have should be. Glancing towards the window, she gave a sigh of relief, estimating the time to be at least before eight am. Which then posed the question, where was Shunsui? He'd never been awake (willingly) at this hour ever to Nanao's knowledge and unless he was beginning to take his new responsibilities very seriously, something must have been wrong. Struggling to sit up Nanao cringed at the state of her uniform and general hygiene, whatever was wrong it could wait until after a shower. Her new quarters were equipped with a bathroom and small kitchenette area, a perk of her new promotion, but going anywhere near the kitchen simply reminded Nanao of Lieutenant Sasakibe, especially since the small stove sill smelt of tea.

Clean and dressed in a pressed, new uniform, Nanao walked to the First Squad Office only to find it empty. The huge space felt distant, Nanao frowned as she crossed the great expanse of the room. Two desks had been placed either side of the Captain Commander's desk, Nanao didn't remember making that request and decided it must have been Lieutenant Okikiba who'd given the order. Her desk was to the right, the only indication of this was the overflowing vase of flowers placed atop the flat, wooden surface. Smiling to herself, Nanao pondered when in the world her Captain would have found the time to organise flowers for her, but the thought soon fled as she walked around the desk and stared at the physical mountain of paper work that greeted her. It felt good, sitting down Nanao flipped through the files, reports and requests, feeling much more at home in the big, empty office then she had since opening the door and walking in. She knew paper work, she was good at paper work, Nanao was in her element when it came to this form of work.

Working solidly for several hours, and with only two interruptions, Nanao enjoyed a silent lunch alone and continued on with her work.

"Good afternoon Nanao-chan" biting the end of her brush, Nanao looked up as Shunsui entered the office from the decked balcony.

"Good afternoon sir, I trust you had a good night's sleep" Dropping her brush back into the ink pot, she added in a quieter voice "you were up early this morning." Pausing to stand in front of her desk Shunsui grinned at Nanao's underlying comment.

"Did Nanao-chan miss waking up next to me this morning?" Removing his kimono, the Captain Commander walked up behind his new desk. "I had a meeting very early this morning." As Nanao opened her mouth to inquire, Shunsui spoke over her "A private, secret meeting." Nanao narrowed her eyes at him, frowning at the vagueness of his comment. He'd never kept secrets from her, ever, even when she wished he would. Squaring her shoulders, Nanao came to the realisation that their relationship was changing, for good or bad it was too early to tell. Whether he was keeping secrets from her because he was trying to protect her, or because he was under oath not to reveal anything secret was difficult to determine. She let it slide.

"Thank you for the flowers" she said at last, breaking the awkward silence between them. Shunsui finished hanging his kimono on the back of his chair, and turned to glance at the floral objects in question.

"I'm glad you like them Nanao-chan, I bought them specially for you when I was out in Rukongai this morning." Going to question why he was out in Rukongai this morning Nanao bit down her curiosity and sorted through some files to keep her hands busy.

"I like the desk as well, was that your or Okikiba-san's choice?"

"Mine" Shunsui said, shedding his new white haori, the numeral number one printed black starkly against the white. Frowning at it for a moment, the bearded man continued "I wanted you both within paperwork distance and you specifically on my right side." Nanao watched as he smoothed out the wrinkles from his haori and hung it with his kimono on the back of his chair.

"I am your strong right hand?" Nanao asked. Pulling the chair out from the desk, then deciding against it, Shunsui turned and smiled at his consort.

"You have always been my strong, right hand Nanao-chan, but more then that I need you in my blind spot. I know you'll have my back." Nanao blinked, overwhelmed by his faith and trust in her.

"Sir, I-I have always looked out for you" she fumbled over the words unsure what to say, or how to thank him.

"I know Nanao-chan" Suddenly he was standing behind her, large hands on her shoulders, rubbing down her back gently.

"What are you doing?" Nanao asked quickly, her heart rate leaping alarmingly, even though he hadn't done anything highly sexual. _He's just rubbing your shoulders _Nanao's mind raced _he's done this a hundred times before, this is not any different. _Except it was.

All those times before she'd seen him as an untouchable goal, something to admire and enjoy from afar but never touch. But now all those rules were out of the window, he'd all but chained himself to her, with loyalty and love. He'd fought to keep her and now she could have him all she wanted.

"I wish we could have more time to ourselves Nanao-chan" Shunsui whispered from behind her, the clip from her hair was pulled free, releasing the darken silk of her hair loose to fall down about her face and shoulders.

"We will have all the free time together once this war is over" Nanao said, her breath hitched as strong fingers began combing through her hair.

"What's this? Thinking about the future are we Nanao-chan" Shunsui pressed a kiss to her forehead "Are we together in that future?"

She was unsure how to answer, of course she wanted them to still be together, but what kind of future could they achieve? Would it go back to the same dynamic they had at the Eighth? Or did Nanao's new title mean something else entirely, she was not his lieutenant now, she was his consort, his lover, adviser and companion. Could they live like that? Turning suddenly Nanao leant up, standing from her seat to capture Shunsui's face and bring him down further to kiss her. Lips locking tight as she kissed him long and passionately, hoping to convey in actions what she couldn't bring herself to say in words; _I love you, of course we do._

Pulling away to breath for a brief moment, Nanao let her hand trail down Shunsui's face, along his cheekbones and to the untidy stubble she'd cursed for so many years and now adored. Reaching up behind him Nanao untied his hair, unpinning the flowery pins and unhooking his eye patch. Catching her hand as she withdrew it, the tall man looked down at his consort with a serious face, etched with worry.

"Are you sure you want my eye patch off? It's quite unseemly without it."

Nanao couldn't help but tear up, he was shy about his new war wound, more then she'd ever seen him show concern for in the past. Rubbing her hand across her eyes swiftly Nanao pulled his face closer, slowly, so as to give him time to pull away, she pressed a small, delicate kiss to the scar tissue over his right eye.

"I want you" she said, brushing the loose hair from his face "all of you, scars and all." Touching her forehead to his briefly Nanao smiled "I need you."

Nanao's world suddenly shifted, as her legs were caught up from beneath her as Shunsui picked her up, bridal style and swept her off her feet. Nanao didn't even have the time to cry out in protest, as Shunsui shunpoed them effortlessly back to her quarters in the First Squad barracks. Tumbling gracefully down from her perch, Nanao scowled at her Capitan.

"Why did you bring us back here? We don't have the time, you said that yourself" she threw her hands up in despair "we have work to do!" Kissing his fuming consort to silence her protests, the Captain Commander held her close, enjoying the warmth of her slender frame against his.

Pulling back from their kiss, Nanao looked none too happy, stepping back she pointed a finger at him.

"Now this has gone to far, we have a duty to do! Work that has to be done. It's not like the Eighth, you-" she paused "we can't slack off as much as we used to. There are too many people relaying on us right now." She straightened her glasses, heaving a sigh. "There'll be time for fun and games when this war is over." Holding out his eye patch, Nanao beckoned him to come closer.

"Kneel please, I'll put your hair back, since I did pull it out." Taking the hand that held his eye patch and kissing it quickly, Shunsui knelt, wrapping his arms around Nanao's body, ensuring she was as close as she could possibly be. Rolling her eyes, Nanao gathered up the long, dark brown locks of his hair, and ran her fingers through the soft mane, until she was sure any snags and knots were brushed out.

"You like my hair don't you Nanao-chan?" The face pressed to her stomach looked up for a moment, single grey eye bright with amusement as Shunsui reminisced.

"You especially liked it when you were a child" he paused watching her "do you remember? When I'd nap you'd brush my hair and braid it. Lisa-chan taught you to braid, using me as a doll. Remember? I'd go around the Seireitei with many different styles and braids." He grinned at the look of distraught embarrassment on her features. Beautiful pink cheeks bright with a red blush, brought on by memories of her childhood.

"I remember" she said finally, finishing the complexed knot that he used to keep his hair tied back, "I remember you pretending to be asleep just to annoy Lisa-san and she'd punish you with ridiculous hair styles." She laughed out loud at the thought.

"Lisa-chan much like yourself bore no issue when it came to disciplining me" Hooking the eye patch around Shunsui's face Nanao took her time ensuring it was straight and comfortable on his head.

"Both Lisa-san and I knew when you needed disciplining" Nanao broke from his embrace and stepped back. "Like now. I'm going back to the office to finalise those transport forms and you need to call the Captain's meeting for this evening. Memorial preparations need to be made, as well as marching orders finalised before the week's end and correspondence from the Living World discussed and then..." she trailed off and smiled a tired smile.

"I'll write you up an agenda" smiling back at his clever companion Shunsui kissed Nanao one last time for the afternoon, holding her for as long as she would allow until pulling away with a small smile and shunpoed away.


End file.
